Jade Gets a Dog
by Metatron85
Summary: From an original idea by Invader Johnny. Trina is hypnotized into thinking she's a dog. What's worse, she becomes attached to Jade. How long can Jade keep this from her girlfriend? And can she bring Tori's sister back to normal? This is without doubt the strangest and most hilarious story I have ever done. Trade friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: From an original idea by Invader Johnny. ****This is without doubt the strangest fic I have ever written. **

**I originally envisioned it to be a big one-shot but it would probably work best as like a mini-series (about 10 chapters or less). The action is meant to take place in a very short length of time. **

**Read and review, please!**

**Curious as to how you're gonna like this one. Let me know because I have always preferred dramas, so this is my first real attempt to knock out a genuine comedy.**

**;-)**

* * *

Jade was sitting across from the most beautiful girl in the world as far as she was concerned. Tori Vega was that rare breed that emitted gorgeousness from within to match her outer good looks. She was sweet, compassionate, patient as well as smoking hot. Jade felt she won the lottery with this one.

But, nothing is free as they say.

Date Tori Vega, and inherit her older sister Trina. Jade has been up against some ganks and grunches in her life but hardly any were as abrasive as Trina. She is loud, obnoxious, intrusive, inappropriate and to this day she confounds people as to how she was admitted to Hollywood Arts in the first place.

While Jade was enjoying the good company sitting before her, it was difficult to enjoy with the disaster going on on her left. Trina pleaded with Tori to have them all go on a double date. There was this cute guy Trina was interested in from Northridge and he only conceded when it was established they were going out as a group.

Suffice to say, Jade was no where near pleased with the new arrangement.

It wasn't about being pissed about their night being butted into, but this night out was going to be very, very special. Jade had an old costume ring she held on as one of her few keepsakes for years, ever since she was a little girl. Her grandmother told her she got it from Doris Day. She wanted to give it to Tori and have it be the symbol of their first year anniversary. It was supposed to be just the two of them.

Jade put on her best face and was readying herself to make the big (to her) reveal when Little Miss _"She-cago"_ herself ambled between their faces.

"Tori!" she shout-whispered.

"What do you want?" Jade hissed.

Tori waved her hand "It's okay, Jade." She turned to Trina. "What's up?"

"Do you think it's going well?" she asked her younger sister.

A strand of jet black hair was tossed when Jade puffed in frustration. She sat there with her arms folded, waiting for the yammering to cease until one thing she said made her blood boil.

"Maybe you could ask Andre or Beck to pretend to be your date, so he wouldn't be surrounded by too many pretty girls," Trina nodded. "No offense, Jade but you're throwing off my mojo here."

Jade stood up, shaking the table violently. "You," she pointed at Trina. "Bathroom. Now." She marched away from the table and Trina followed, knowing that if she didn't, the goth would've just dragged her.

"Where do you come off?" Jade shouted at Trina, backing her into the bright white wall.

"What?" Trina asked.

Jade was genuinely surprised by Trina's genuine surprise.

"In case you're completely in the dark, I was on a date with my girlfriend..."

"Who happens to be _my_ sister and she agreed to this double date." Trina point into Jade's shoulder for emphasis.

Jade violently pushed aside Trina's arm. She fingers the ring in her pocket, trying to calm herself down. "Why did it have to be tonight? Why?"

"What is the big deal?" Trina pressed.

"It's just..."

A clacking sound on the floor stops the conversation dead. The two girls look down and shining in the flourescent light was the ring Jade was going to give Tori.

"What's this?" Trina asked, bending down to pick it up before Jade could stop her. "A ring," she mused. Trina then looked at Jade. "What is this?"

"Nothing," Jade said through grinding teeth. "Now give it back."

Neither of them paid much attention to the faint sound of the swinging door opening.

"Hold on," Trina held her closed hand back from Jade's grasp. She narrowed her eyes and grinned. "Were you...were you going to give this to Tori?"

"None of your business," Jade bit back folding her arms.

They both turned and there stood Tori, smiling awkwardly.

Tori pointed to the ring, "Is that for me?"

Jade shot Trina a look of absolute death. But she bit her lip and looked at Tori, while snatching the ring from Trina.

"I was...going to give this to you tonight but...I was waiting for..."

Jade let out a yell and dropped the ring onto the floor.

* * *

Jade was sitting outside the restaurant when Trina came out behind her.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Trina asked.

Jade stood up and got in her face. "You ruined everything, _Trina_! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

She marched past Trina and stormed back inside.

"Okay," a tuxedo-wearing man announced on stage. "My name is Renaldo Svenning, master of mind-reading and hypnosis."

There was scattered laughter and scoffs as Jade walked past the crowd, finding her way back to their table.

"Now," Renaldo continued. "I would need some volunteers to demonstrate my skills. How about a little hypnotism? That always seems to get the crowd relaxed. Have a little fun, eh?"

Jade didn't pay the obnoxious performer any mind. She was more stressed whether Tori was still here. She was relieved when she saw her sitting at the table, looking around.

"Jade," Tori called out worried.

She sat down and took her hands. "I'm so sorry I ran off, Tori. I was just...upset."

"I understand," Tori said showing the ring on her hand. "I love it; it's beautiful. Where's Trina?"

"Oh. My. God." Jade's jaw dropped.

Trina was on the stage with Renaldo. "So, tell me young lady. Tell the nice people your name."

"Trina Vega," she beamed.

"Always the attention whore," Jade murmured to herself.

"Well, Trina Vega" Renaldo smiled. "You are about to undergo a transformation and you won't be able to get out of it."

"We'll see," Trina told the audience. They laughed at her doubts.

"It's a common misconception," Renaldo began. "That intelligence hinders the ability to be placed under hypnosis."

_So she must be safe_, Jade thought to herself.

"Now look at me and focus on this silver pendant," he instructed to Trina. She sighed and begun tracking the swinging necklace with her eyes. "Remember," he said. "Don't move your head."

Tori was watching with interest but Jade was rather bored with the whole charade.

Renaldo held Trina's head, looking into her eyes. "Now, when I snap my fingers you will become an obedient dog."

The showman snapped and Trina stood with her eyes wide open.

"Now...sit"

Trina went down on all fours and looked around nervously at the crowd.

"I want you to find your master. Lock eyes with someone in this audience and that person will be your owner You are to love and protect them."

Trina scanned the room and suddenly stopped when Renaldo clapped his hands.

"There," he said. "If this person snaps their fingers, you will become a faithful dog. Now, I will bring you out of the trance and return you to your human state."

Renaldo snapped his fingers and Trina blinked. Her face was wrought with confusion as she brought herself to her feet.

"What just happened," she asked. The audience laughed hard. Trina raised her eyebrow. "Why are they laughing?" she asked Renaldo.

"Oh, nothing" he scoffed. "I tried to hypnotize you and it didn't work."

"Well I told you," Trina smugly put her hands on her hips. She whipped her head around at the giggling observers.

"That's fine," Renaldo patted Trina on the back. "You were a real good sport. You can step down now." He waved as Trina left the stage. "Good girl." Yuks and murmers permeated through the crowd.

Tori looked at Jade who was playing with the ice in her drink.

"Wasn't that amazing?" she asked.

"What?" Jade looked up.

"Jade," Tori admonished her. "Did you see Trina up there?"

"Trina on a stage and the sound of people laughing. Used to it."

"Jade," Tori trying to supress a chuckle. "Hey, welcome back."

Jade looked up and saw Trina reluctantly sit back down.

"Hey, Tori" Trina said, not paying Jade any regard. "You ready to go?" she asked.

Tori checked the time on her phone and shrugged.

"Guess it is getting late. You ready to go, Jade?"

Jade sighed. "Yeah, sure. I guess."

* * *

Jade stopped the car in front of the Vega residence.

She looked at Tori. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, babe" Tori responded and leaned in to give her a loving peck.

Trina rolled her eyes in the back seat. "Alright, that's enough."

Tori got out of the car and as soon as her door shut, Jade pointed to Trina in the back.

"Listen well, you get between me and Tori again and I will jack you up...like that" Jade snapped her fingers on those last two words.

Suddenly, a jolt went through Trina and she sat stoic in her seat.

"Well, Vega?" Jade asked the older sister. "The fuck you waiting for?"

Trina then started sniffing Jade in a furious fashion.

"Okay," she sighed. "Just what the hell are you doing? You like me perfume that much? Keep acting like that, you'll be sending more guys away like that Northridge dick."

Trina made a whimpering sound and gave Jade an enthusiastic look.

"What is going on with you?" she asked.

Trina didn't answer but instead started gnawing on the seatbelt.

"Hey," Jade shouted, raising her hand. "Stop that!" But she recoiled when Trina growled when the hand got too close to her mouth.

Jade tapped the steering wheel, puzzled.

"What the flying fuck is going on right now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, so much love for the first chapter. And the follows? Awesome. **

**Sorry this one is on the short side but I needed to get this one out.**

**Hope to have the next one ready before the week is out. Promise.**

**;-)**

* * *

Jade stared at the girl in her backseat. She was clearly out of her mind but why? Trina seemed fine just moments ago. Now in like the blink of an eye, she's acting like...a dog.

Jade always thought Trina was a bitch, but this was ridiculous.

But she had to think of something fast because Tori was coming right back to the car.

"What's the hold-up, Trina?" Tori asked, trying to see in the backseat but Jade deflected her view.

"She's...uh..." Jade looked behind, desperate for an idea. "Um, not feeling good at all. She just got...um...sick. Yeah. I think she had too many drinks tonight."

Tori scratched her head. "But I don't remember her ordering anything to dr-" She blinked. "Hold on a sec, she couldn't have ordered alcohol."

"Food poisoning," she grinned. "Must have been food poisoning."

Jade hit her head on the ceiling on the car when Trina nudged her back.

Tori looked very concerned. "What was that?"

"It's nothing," Jade brushed back her hair nervously. "She just got sick again. I'm sure she'll feel better tomorrow."

"Well we got another problem," Tori bit her lip.

"What?" Jade looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I forgot I lost my key and never got a new one and Trina didn't bring hers."

Jade gulped "So..."

Tori tilted her head "So..."

"Uh..." Jade laughed nervously.

"Can we stay over your house?"

"Can't..." Jade rubbed her arm. "Can't your parents let you in?"

Tori shrugged "They won't be back for three days."

"Perfect," Jade breathed.

* * *

Jade and Tori carried Trina through the front door.

"Wow, Jade" Tori smirked. "Trina seems attached to you."

Jade rolled her eyes, trying to brush off the observation.

"Ever since we were little," Tori continued. "She would always be this great helpless thing when she was sick."

"Yeah," Jade grunted, trying to lift her leg to kick the door shut.

Tori collapsed on the couch, yawning. "Sorry," she smiled. "I'm just so tired."

"It's alright."

Jade hoisted Trina upright to the best of her ability but she still stayed by her feet.

"I'll just...take her to the bathroom. She's gonna have a rough night."

"You need any help?" Tori asked.

"No," Jade shook her head. "You're my guest. Just crash and I'll take care of Trina."

"Thanks babe," Tori rubbed her eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too," Jade smiled. Her face then got very focused as she pulled Trina across the hardwood floor out of the living room.

* * *

"You know," Jade said to the panting dog she's dragging up the stairs. "I really hope it _is_ food poisoning because I am not liking this."

Jade looked around for any sign of her folks before luring Trina to her bedroom. Once inside, she quickly locks the door and ponders this situation.

"Okay," she brushed back her hair. "Let's look at the facts: my girlfriend's older sister thinks she's a dog for some reason. Yeah, that's pretty much the deal." Jade grabbed her head. "Ugh, do you hear yourself? This is insane!"

She began to pace around the room and Trina diligently followed back and forth like a faithful canine.

"You can't ask for help because everyone's gonna think you're crazy. And the one person I _can_ trust will hate me because I know she'll think it was my fault somehow."

Trina tilted her head quizzically at the Jade.

"I don't know how but she'll think something's up because we fought tonight." Jade shook her head. "I'm talking to a dog...kinda."

Jade knelled down to Trina's level.

"Alright, girl" she grinned menacingly. "Let's see how obedient you are." She point, "Sit." Trina stood on all fours, erect and at attention. "Good, now...stay." Trina kept her happy face on but stayed still. "Good girl."

She slowly shut the door and put a small table in the hallway in front of it.

"Okay, Jade" she sighed. "What now?"

* * *

Jade went on the web browser on her phone, as slow as it was, because the big computer was in the living room near Tori. She was looking up the number for the restaurant they went to.

"Yes, hi?" she asked. "My name is Jade West and me and some friends went to your establishment tonight and...something happened."

She sat on the floor of the bathroom.

"No, it wasn't food poisoning. I-" she hated it when someone wouldn't let her get a word in. "LOOK! I'M NOT TRYING TO SUE YOU! I JUST NEED A CONTACT FOR A GODDAMN HYPNOTIST YOU HAD ON STAG-"

The other end went dead silent.

"Hello? Hello?" Jade grunted and threw her phone down in disgust. "Great. What am I supposed to do?"

Jade suddenly heard a scratching at the bathroom door and opened it. Trina looked up at her, tongue hanging out.

"How the hell did you get out?" Jade sneered.

Trina started to whimper at her tone of voice.

"NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD!"

That made Trina cower and retreat into the hall.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Why me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N:You guys are just the best. I was really worried this story wouldn't work in practice but you showed me with enough work, I could make it happen. **

**Invader Johnny, I'll never know where you came up with this idea but I'm so glad you did. Too much fun this one is. **

**This one gets pretty exciting and is definately where the tide turns in this short-shot. **

**P.S: **

**I have already noticed the irony of both my stories right now have Tori asleep and Jade running like a chicken with her head cut off. **

**So don't bother pointing that out.**

**;-)**

* * *

Jade bounded down the stairs only to find that Tori had passed out on the sofa. She went over to her sleeping girlfriend and touched her cheek with the back of her hand. Goddamn she was not the most angelic thing when she slept. While she preferred Tori to be awake and spending quality time with her, Jade actually wished she would be out until morning.

She needed more time.

* * *

Slowly ascending the steps again, Jade peered down the hallway, looking for a lost puppy. Once upstairs, Jade began a search in each room for Trina.

_"Where was that girl?"_ she thought to herself.

Sure enough, Trina was lying at the foot of her own bed. Jade was fuming at such an intrusion. She went over to push her off but Trina locked brown eyes with her blue. Jade saw something past those eyes, a kind of sincerity she'd never seen before. It didn't help either that Trina put on this really apologetic, innocent face.

It didn't warm Jade West's heart but the ice began to thaw.

She noticed Trina starting to pant. "Guess you're getting thirsty," she sighed. Trina replied with a high-pitched yelp but Jade signaled with her hand to calm down and be quiet. Jade was not interested in explaining this mess to Tori and to her own parents even less.

Jade headed down to the kitchen and found a cereal bowl in the cabinet. She went over to the sink and filled it with water. The black-haired girl proceeded up the stairs slowly so as to not spill any of the water.

Back in her room, Jade set the bowl of water down on the floor by the window. Trina got excited and charged right for it. Jade chuckled to herself as the hapless nineteen-year-old, the same girl who would balk at the sight of a broken nail, was on all fours lapping up tap water in a bowl. This surreal sight was too much for Jade she had to turn around or she was going to crack up and wake the whole house.

She turned once the lapping ceased. "You all done?"

Trina tilter her head, still smiling like a fool.

"Good," Jade yawned. "Think it's time to sleep. Who knows?" she shrugged. "You might be over this shit in the morning."

Jade was aware she still had a big problem on her hands but she was far too tired to think of a solution. She would have to sleep on it. Maybe refreshed, they will _both_ be sensible in mind. But Jade had another issue.

She looked down and there was Trina at the foot of the bed, walking around in circles before nestling in a kind of fetal position.

"I don't think so," Jade said. She was about to kick the girl but hesitated. "Lucky for you you're just like your sister." Jade grumpily buried herself under the covers.

_Why did these Vega girls have to be so fucking adorable when they sleep? It makes you not want to wake them. _

* * *

Later on, Jade was snapped out of slumber by tremendous pressure on her feet. She sat up and saw the alarm clock read 3:13 a.m. The Goth growled at Trina whom was sitting upright at attention. Her eyes were fixed on the door.

"Listen here," Jade scowled at Trina. "If you want to be walked, not in this lifetime. You shouldn't have drank all that wa-"

The raven-haired girl jumped at the sound of glass shattering. She slid off the bed and ran to the door. Jade stepped cautiously into the hallway and could get a decent view of the corner of the couch. Tori was still asleep. But what ambled into Jade's vision made her freak out.

A hooded man with a Maglite was scoping the living room. He made a short acknowledgment of the sleeping Latina, waved his hand to see if she was indeed asleep, and walked past her. As he began to turn and point his light up the stairs, Jade slunk back to her room and shut the door. She cursed her mother for not allowing locks on the doors inside the house.

She retreated to behind the bed, hoping that the burglar was going to at worst peek into the room and move on.

Unbeknownst to Jade, the man had noticed the movement upstairs and knows that someone _was_ awake and possibly saw him. He readied his firearm as he crept up the wooden steps.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" Jade held her head, anticipating the door to burst open. In these agonizing seconds, she began to regret the stupid things she did prior to her relationship with Tori. She didn't have to be nice back then but she could've been civil. Hell, Jade would apologize to Trina about last night if it meant a second chance.

Her mind went blank when the familiar sound of her door knob turning was heard. The door opened with absolute silence. Her father was not a fan of a squeaky door and would WD-40 the whole house, every hinge, once a month.

The tall man dressed in black snaked his way into Jade's bedroom, treading lightly. The entire house was hardwood floors so it made sneaking very difficult. One bad creak and he gave himself up.

Jade closed her eyes, hoping the man would just glance at the room and move on and not even look behind the bed, even though it clearly looked slept-in. She opened her eyes and gazed at the source of this odd rumbling sound nearby. Trina was holding her ground, sitting in front of Jade. She was growling.

When the burglar approached Jade's eyesight, Trina lunged at the man. He expected a dog but not a 120-pound teenage girl to jump on his chest, knocking him to the floor. In having the wind punched out of him, the man dropped the gun. Seeing an opportunity, Jade seized the weapon and pointed it at the robber. She didn't want to fire a gun or kill anybody least of all, but she was prepare to protect everyone in this house. _Everyone_.

Before he could react, Trina bit him on the arm. The burglar scrambled to his feet, more scared and confused than in pain exactly. He felt like he broke into a nuthouse. Trina attempted to pounce on him once more but she missed and ended up falling down the stairs. The loud thud he made woke Tori up and she let out a scream that shook the house.

Alex West burst out of his room. "What the hell is going on here?"

"DAD!" Jade cried out, exiting her room. "He broke in. He's downstairs" She handed him the gun and kept Trina at bay so he wouldn't see her.

Alex nodded and pursued the robber. The man must have cracked his back after falling down those stairs to the hardwood floor. He was moaning in pain, slowly trying to turn himself over.

Mr. West held up his hand to Tori, gesturing her to calm down and stay put. He sat on the man, holding him down with his weight, holding the gun on one hand.

"JADE!" he called upstairs. Jade came down and hugged Tori, who was crying in fear.

"Sweetheart," he told his daughter. "Get your cell and call the cops."

Jade nodded and soothed Tori that she would be right back; she just had to get her phone. Running back up the stairs, Jade went back into her room and got her phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?" she asked. "Listen, we were just broken into and we have the guy. Send someone down here right away. The address is 614 Primrose Lane, West L.A. And please hurry." Jade nodded. "Okay, bye."

She glanced over to Trina whom was drinking and then jumped back onto the bed. Jade smiled and petted her on the head, mussing up her cocoa brown hair.

"That's a good girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Police arrived within minutes to the West residence. After her dad talked to the cops, she pulled him aside and explained to him why Tori and her sister were spending the night.

"The important thing is everybody's okay," he sighed. "Now let's all of us get a little more sleep. Still got at least a couple hours."

"Okay, dad" Jade smirked.

She took off up the stairs and opened her door and sighed into a smile.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

Tori sat in Jade's bed, gripping the covers. "I'm scared to sleep alone Jade. And I am _definitely not_ sleeping that close to the front door."

Jade giggled, thinking about having Tori in her bed beside her; it was like a dream. There was only one problem and it was fast asleep at the foot of the bed.

"Baby?" Tori asked. "Why is Trina sleeping like that; like a dog?"

Jade's eyes widened. "Uh…."

Tori folded her arms and asked with a straight face. "Jade?" The black-haired girl hated when her name was dragged out.

"Fine," Jade exhaled. "Remember that hypnotist from last night?"

Tori tilted her head up, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," she scratched her head nervously. "She somehow still think she's a dog or something…"

"What?" Tori shout-whispered. "How long has this been going on?" Her eyes demanded answers.

Jade winced at the truth. "Since we got here."

"Really Jade?" Tori was furious. "How long did you think you could keep this from me?"

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "I dunno."

"What do you mean _you don't know_?"

The fighting couple didn't notice Trina had woken up and was watching the melee. Once the voices reached past a dull roar, Trina ran away. The girls didn't stop arguing until they heard a door shut from downstairs.

"What was that?" Tori asked.

"Back door," Jade said. "Better question: where's Trina?"

They scanned the room and saw no sign of her, except for an open door.

"Oh, shit" Jade breathed.

The teens charged downstairs and sure enough, there was the screen door revealing the dark outside.

"Jade!" Tori scolded her girlfriend. "You left the door open?"

"I'm sorry," Jade said sarcastically, folding her arms. "I've become a pet owner and a home invasion victim all in a single, fucked-up night."

Tori shook her head and grabbed her jacket by the living room.

"Never mind," she said. "We're not gonna get anywhere by fighting. We need to find Trina!"

"We'll take my car," Jade added, grabbing her keys.

* * *

Trina ran as fast as her legs could carry her. While a dog mentally, she physically wasn't accustomed to walking (least of all running) on all fours. When Jade was arguing with Tori, she got scared. She knew she was messing things up and felt terrible, so she tried to be a good companion. But when Jade had that look, and just the discomfort of hearing raised voices in general, Trina was frightened for what would happen.

It was dark, somewhere well before dawn. Nobody was roaming the streets at this hour in this part of town, thank goodness. If anyone spotted the elder Vega, the men in the white coats would have scooped her up in a heartbeat. Being a dog, she didn't understand social norms and etiquette and other aspects of human behavior.

All she knew was the base "fight of flight" instinct that any animal can understand.

Trina's ears perked up when she heard the squealing of what sounded like a puppy. She heard it coming from an alley across the street. After making her way past the cool asphalt, Trina could hear the cries grow louder and louder. She peered around the corner of a flower shop, looking into the alley - the source of the calamity.

A methadone addict was kicking around a small puppy. Trina didn't know if he was it's owner or not but that didn't matter. She charged at the junkie and knocked him off his feet. Still on all fours, she jumped up on a dumpster and bared her teeth at the creep. He must have still been fucked up because the sight of that sent him running.

Trina jumped down to the puppy, who was slumped over. She nuzzled the small animal with her nose and got no response.

"Over here!" Tori called out.

Trina heard the huffing and puffing of the girls coming closer to the alley.

"Trina!" Tori said, out of breath but happy to see her sister was okay. She stopped when she saw what happened.

"There you are..." Jade stopped cold when she noticed the puppy. "Oh no," she whispered.

Tori knelled down beside Trina to look at the hurt puppy closer. She made a point to go as slowly as possible so as to not startle Trina. Tori saw her older sister about to lick the animal, she was about to intervene when Jade stopped her.

"Don't Tor," she said. "Let her go."

Tori nodded and watched Trina lick the hide of the small dog. It was the only force causing any sort of movement. The three of them watched solemnly for a few seconds when an almost inaudible whimper came from the puppy. Jade and Tori led out their respective breaths and started tearing up.

Trina picked up the little white puppy by the scruff with her teeth and brought it closer to her.

Tori and Jade shared a look with one another, smiling. Whatever hard feelings they had back at the house were long gone. Seeing that puppy survive made them realize how insignificant their troubles were.

"And now we have two," Jade smirked.

"That's not funny," Tori chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Thank Invader Johnny for this brilliant plot point. I was originally going to start wrapping things up but this creates a new dimension to the story. Plus, it gave me inspiration for the perfect ending. **

**Now, originally the scene was going to be Trina saving the puppy from a dog fight. I was going to go with that until I was listening to one of my favorite radio podcasts "What the F#&K" which covers news stories. The episode I listened to this morning told about a group of sick people who film video of actual animal cruelty and then when they were apprehended, they tried to justify the legality of what they were doing by hiding behind the First Amendment. The the federal judge allowed this? The defendants claimed they were making videos for people who "get off" watching animal suffering.**

**That made me sick to my stomach and angry, to say the least. That fact that these horrible people do what they do without remorse, are proud of what they do, and are not being punished for it? **

**This isn't about being a "meat eater" or wearing suede. Violence against animals for the sake of entertainment is bullshit. And anyone who finds such carnage titillating should have their heads examined. **

**Sorry about that rant but it got me really angry. I also find it ironic that Daniella Monet is a member of PETA. I'm gonna see if I can get this story to her attention. Everyone must be informed on this and her reach is no joke.**

**Okay, I'm calm now.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. **

**If you'll excuse me, I need to go home and give my two dogs a big hug.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's sad to see this one come to a close but I have always envisioned this one to be a shorty: too long for a one-shot but not enough story to make it a big 'ol epic.**

**Enjoy, as always.**

**;-)**

* * *

Jade drove with Tori riding shotgun and Trina and the pup in the backseat. The two darlings were both asleep from all the excitement.

"So..." Tori trying to break the silence. "What the heck do we do now?"

"I was hoping _you_ had an idea," Jade shrugged.

"Okay, let's think..." Tori stared out the window, scrunching up her face in that way Jade would never admit was too cute to be legal. "AH!" she shouted, almost making Jade swerve.

"Jesus, you scared me Vega!"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"So what just popped in your head, Archimedes?"

Tori leaned back to look at Trina and snapped her fingers. She frowned when nothing happened.

"What?" Jade asked, confused.

"The hypnotist," Tori whined. "He snapped his fingers and that brought Trina out of it the first time. It should have worked."

"I'm sorry about all this, babe" Jade brought her right arm around the Latina who leaned her head against her girl at the wheel.

"It's not your fault, Jade."

"Doesn't feel that way to me," she sighed. "I had to have triggered it somehow." Jade focused on the road but in reality her mind was searching its memory banks.

"You couldn't have known," Tori said. "And I'm sure you feel sorry about it."

Jade thought about it. "Although..." she mused. "This has been the quietest she's ever been."

Tori gave her a hard look. "Watch it, West."

"I _like_ your angry face," she arched her eyebrows.

"Don't get used to it."

* * *

Dawn was breaking over the valley and the coolness was waning. It was going to be a beautiful, warm day.

Jade pulled back up to her house and shared a look with Tori and then back at the sleeping dogs.

"Well," Jade said. "I don't know what your parents are gonna think."

"Yeah, I can't really say anything remotely close to this has happened before. This would be the kind of thing where they would have to debate what to do with me."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You honestly think that they'll punish you? What are you, ten?"

Tori pouted.

"Besides," Jade added. "She's the oldest. If anything, _you're_ the one supposed to be looked after, right?"

"You make a point but still..."

"Hey, Tor: Can you believe how mundane a conversation we're having about your sister thinking she's a dog? Don't you love how we're discussing it like it's a moderate inconvenience?"

Tori shrugged. "Guess that's how people cope with the crazy. Just pretend it's not so crazy."

"Speaking of crazy," she gave a devilish grin. "I had a funny thought."

"What?"

"I wonder if we put Trina in the same room with Cat, will they start fighting?"

Tori giggled and poked Jade's side.

"Ow, bitch!" she smiled.

The two girls laughed and held hands for a good five minutes.

When the merriment began to die down, reality sunk back in again.

"I feel bad for Trina," Tori's look grew sad.

"I know, baby."

"She doesn't know what's going on with her. I wish I could just shake some sense into her."

Jade shook her head. "Tried it. Doesn't work."

"And you want to know what the worst thing is?"

Jade banged her head on the steering wheel with a groan. "What?"

"How can I bring Trina back home in the first place if she thinks you're her master?"

The black-haired girl sat up straight and looked at Tori, mouth wide open.

"Oh my God," Jade said.

"What?"

"That's why she was fucking attached to me," she said slamming the wheel, grazing the horn making a brief beep.

Tori smiled whenever her girlfriend got angry. The way the muscles in her face contorted just accentuated her gorgeous features.

"Alright," Jade breathed. "Let's try and sneak this _dog_ inside."

* * *

Tori opened the back door slowly, turning the lock and know so that the slightest sound couldn't be heard. She peered toward the direction of the kitchen where she could smell the brewing of fresh coffee and the frying of bacon.

"Come on," she whispered.

Jade came up behind her, holding the pup with one hand and taking Trina by the collar with the other. They had the stairs in sight and just three feet from them, the floor let out a deep groan.

Hearing what sounded like dropped utensils, the girls scrambled up the stairs as fast as they could.

"Jade?" Mrs. West poked her head out of the kitchen. "Is that you?"

Tori and Jade hurried into the Goth's bedroom and shut the door with their two pets in tow. The held onto each other's shoulders, gasping for air. They held their respective breaths for that half a minute.

Jade yelped when a knock came to her door.

"Jade?" It was her father this time. The girl swung the door open and put on her best morning face, despite not being such a person this time of day.

"Hey Dad," she smiled.

"Did you guys go out earlier this morning?" he asked, folding his arms.

Tori and Jade looked at each other, hoping that one of them would pull an idea out of thin air.

"The thing is, Mr. West..." Tori contritely said coming up from behind Jade, holding the puppy. "We had to walk him."

That icebreaker, awkward as it was, made Jade a little more comfortable and more herself. She hated being nervous.

"Jade," her father looked confused. "Why is Tori holding a dog?"

"Cuz he likes to be held," she shrugged.

Tori almsot giggled at the hint of classic Jade resufacing but supressed it while in front of her dad. He created that sense of nervousness that she felt from her teachers.

"Jade, explain" he said sternly.

"The thing is," Tori answered. "Was we found him the other night and he was hurt. No animal hospital was open at that hour so we took him in and fed him and kept him warm..."

"And we're gonna take him to the vet after breakfast," Jade added.

Tori locked eyes with her girl and gave her a mental thank you.

Mr. West titled his head to better regard the pup.

"Mmmm," he mused. "He looks like he's been a hurt some. You girls just be careful; he might not have all his shots and these dogs you find are usually very scared."

Jade nodded. "We will. Thanks, dad."

"How about you guys come down and have some breakfast?" he thumbed toward the stairs. "I think we have some milk we can give the dog."

"Okay," Jade responded.

"We'll be right down," Tori shouted out as he walked away.

The girl laughed, holding onto their sides.

Tori held up the pup. "_You_ are one lucky puppy!"

"_We're_ the lucky ones," Jade smirked. "Damn, Tor, that was good. Where were you when I was ten and I broke his stereo? I mean you pulled that out of your ass," Jade snapped her fingers. "Like that. It was awesome."

"Hey," she playfully punched Jade. "You sealed the deal by playing along."

"I always say one lie is good but two people lying is even better."

WHY THE HELL AM I ON THE FLOOR?

Tori and Jade whipped their heads behind them and saw Trina getting herself to her feet.

"Look at my clothes," she squealed, dusting herself. "Who's gonna pay for the dry cleaning?"

"This might sound weird," Jade said. "But Trina, are you a dog?"

Trina thought for a second, crossed her arms and gave the West girl the look of death.

"That isn't even remotely funny," she sneered. She did not like being insulted.

The couple looked happily at their reformed pet, standing on her hind legs.

"What are you two so Sally Sunshine about?" She looked around Jade's room. "And where are we?" Trina then focused on Tori's hands and pointed. "And where did this dog come from?"

"You might want to sit down," Tori suggested.

* * *

**A/N: Hope to have the final chapter up in the next couple days.**

**Please tell me: favorite parts of the story so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the end, my friends. It has been an interesting ride and while I do prefer drama, big thanks to Invader Johnny for the prompt to do this story. Gave me an excuse to be silly for a while.**

**I adore all of your comments and I sincerely hope this ending does this little mini-story justice.**

**See ya next later!**

**;-)**

* * *

Trina emerged from the bathroom, hair wrapped up in a towel and brushing her teeth.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing!" Trina said, muffled from the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Weird to us, too" Jade said.

"I'm just glad you're back to your old self," Tori couldn't stop smiling realizing just how much she missed her.

Trina spat into a plastic cup. "Barely."

"Guess the next thing to do," Tori said picking up the puppy. "is find this guy a home."

"What are you talking about?" Trina took off her towel, her hair still very wet.

Jade pointed to the puppy. "We were gonna take him to the shelter so he can…"

"NO!" Trina barked, grabbing the puppy away from Tori and holding him close.

"You want to keep him?" Jade asked.

Trina rolled her eyes and turned toward Jade. "Of course I do! He's mine and I don't care what anybody says."

Tori and Jade looked at one another.

"Alright, Trina" Tori said in a calming tone. "But he needs help. He should see a doctor or something."

"Don't you think I know that?" Trina shot at her sister. Jade had to admire the hint of sarcasm. "He's hurting and he is NOT going to a shelter."

"What are you gonna call him?" Jade asked.

Trina was a little put off by the question and pondered it. She then smiled. "I always liked Kio. It's Chinese. It is named after a lucky star."

"I think that's perfect," Tori beamed.

"I'll find a vet nearby," Trina said. "Tori, can you get me some blankets for when I take him in the car?"

"Sure," Tori nodded and left the room.

"Jade," Trina said.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know two things."

Jade raised an eyebrow for her to continue.

"One: I am very sorry about spoiling your night with Tori. Next time that happens, just give me a heads up, kay?"

Jade nodded.

"I love Tori and so do you. And I trust you to protect her. Maybe we can make it easier on her and try to be civil."

"Agreed."

"The other thing," Trina walked to Jade, leaning in close. "I will get you back for that whole dog thing, West." She grinned. "Don't worry, we're still kind of friends but this isn't about being friends. It's about getting even."

Jade nodded. "Uh-huh and when are you going to" she twiddled her fingers like a sorcerer. "unleash your wrath?"

"Haven't decided yet. But I'll think of something."

Trina left the room and for the first time the oldest Vega sent a shiver through Jade's body.

* * *

Trina walked through the door of Clearwater Animal Hospital with Kio in her hands. Nobody was around and the waiting room was empty. She juggled with holding the puppy and trying to reach for her phone to check the time. Trina made a face and huffed, refusing to sit down. There was no way somebody was getting ahead of her.

"May I help you?" a voice asked.

Trina turned around, scared half to death at the sudden sound.

"Damn!" she gasped, clutching Kio. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," the tall brown-haired young man said with his hands up, showing he wasn't a threat. "Name's Jim; I work here."

Trina was a little put off by the handsome guy in front of her but looked down at Kio who was looking up at her, yawning.

"Kio," Trina said and then closed her eyes, embarrassed. "I mean, _this_ is Kio."

"Well," Jim said offering to take the pup in his hands. "That's a name you don't hear every day." He thought for a moment. "But then I guess he would though, right?"

He laughed and Trina joined in.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Jim asked.

"Wait," Trina said. "Are you the vet? You're pretty young…not that I mean you're not old enough…its…I…sorry…" she face palmed herself.

Jim shook his head. "No. He'll be along in about an hour. I am actually a veterinarian in training."

"You must be in college," Trina remarked, folding her arms.

"Junior year," he replied taking Kio through the door to the first examination room. He gestured for Trina to follow him. He carefully set the puppy down on the metal table. "What's your major?"

"What?" Trina blinked. "Oh nothing. I'm not in college."

"Really?" he grinned. "'Cause I go to Santa Monica and I swore I saw you before."

Trina shook her head. "Nope."

"I got it," he tapped the table. "I got it. Did you go to the big rush party last summer?"

Trina thought back and remembered that mother of a blowout. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah," he pointed. "You were one of the high school girls that crashed it. Weren't you arrested?"

"Hey, there were no charges. They just took me back home."

Jim laughed. "Do you always live this dangerously?"

"I DO NOT!" Trina stamped her foot, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I was actually talking to Kio here."

"What's wrong?" Trina asked, kneeling down to the level of the examination table.

Jim pointed to the broadside of Kio. "See these dark marks?"

Trina nodded.

"Poor little guy experienced some trauma right here. I will give him an x-ray to make sure he doesn't have any busted ribs." He cautiously scooped up Kio. "Wait right here, okay?"

"Alright," Trina nodded while wiping away a tear.

Ten minutes later, Jim returned with a blanket. He showed Trina Kio with a little chew bone. There was some bandaging around his torso. "Hairline fracture on one of his lower ribs."

Trina opened her arms to carefully take Kio, keeping his midsection elevated.

"He's gonna be okay?"

"Sure," Jim nodded. "He just needs to take it easy. Pick him up and take him to where he needs to make. The less he walks around, the better. Just keep him still for a little while."

"Thank you so much, Jim" Trina smiled. "I don't know what to say…I was worried and…"

"It's fine." Jim opened the door for Trina and Kio to go back to the lobby. "Did you find him on the street?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Some piece of shit was kicking him and I scared him off."

"You did good, because any more and he probably would have suffered internal bleeding."

"How can anyone do that to an animal?"

Jim shrugged. "I don't know. Some people are sick and they make _me_ feel sick."

Trina looked around the waiting area, regarding the various posters and pamphlets on the wall.

"You really like animals, don't you?" Trina asked.

Jim sighed. "I know a lot of people say that animals have no emotions; they don…feel pain." He shook his head, getting himself some water from the cooler. "I don't believe that." He started to drink his cup.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't crushing on you right now, Jim."

The boy hacked and coughed, choking on his water. He then looked at Trina once he collected himself. "What?"

"Do you want to grab some coffee," Trina shrugged. "You know, when you get off?"

"I'd…I'd love to…um…"

"Trina," she held out her hand.

"Right, Trina" he smiled, shaking it. "It was very nice to meet you." He then looked at Kio. "I sure you hope you have somebody to watch the little guy."

Trina thought and grinned an evil grin.

"Yeah I do," she nodded. "I know the perfect person."

"And does this sitter like dogs?" he asked.

Trina winked. "_LOVES_ them."

* * *

Jade sighed, slamming the door and dropping her purse.

"Jade!" her mother called out. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, what's up!" she shouted back.

"One of your friends stopped over and left you something. I put it in your room."

Jade rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.

She opened the door of her bedroom and saw Kio sleeping in a basket with a note, reading: "Be Back Later."

"THAT BITCH!"


End file.
